


Cityscape

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: 3/19/2003





	Cityscape

**Author's Note:**

> 3/19/2003

It used to be the sounds of nature that kept Clark up at night. Crickets chirping in the hay. Corn stalks snapping under random footsteps. The cows lowing. All a part of the normal nocturnal symphony.

Now it's the cacophony of human nature that keeps him awake. Babies crying, unfed and unloved. The smack of angry fists hitting vulnerable flesh. The city's despair has a tone just as audible to him as the car alarms that go off outside the penthouse window.

Clark moves in closer to Lex, for comfort, and wonders when Metropolis will start to feel like home.


End file.
